Finding Home
by R.C. Skene
Summary: Just a little story I thought of about Rai meeting the other dragons on his way to the temple and what he thinks of them. Hope you like it!


Just a little idea I had while dealing with writer's block (: Hope you like it.

**Finding Home**

I sat atop the cliff overlooking my hometown in Brazil. The sun was setting, painting the sky red with wisps of orange and pink. It was slowly setting into the glistening water threatening to cast the city in a blanket of darkness.

The wind swirled around me blowing through my dark brown hair. I closed my emerald eyes and felt the cool air dance around me. I smiled to myself but it vanished the moment I thought of the days previous events.

I was running away from the police after stealing some bread from the market and didn't think it was that big of a deal but they don't pity poor kids all that much. While I was running I felt the wind whip around me and as I looked back at the police they were blown back by some invisibly force into a wooden fruit stand. I just stared in horror, feeling responsible for it all. I then continued running until I was in an alley and away of anyone that could accuse me.

Somehow I felt the wind course through me and the next thing I knew two police were lying unconscious amongst a pile of rubble. This wasn't the first time something like this happened but whatever it was it was getting more powerful and more dangerous.

The weirdest part was when an old man dressed in blue and white robes came and said all of this. It was like he was reading my mind. The man who later said his name was Master Fung explained that I had a special gift...that I was a chosen one. He offered me a place at some temple saying that I would learn to control my powers as a Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind and fight the forces of evil.

I know, it sounds crazy but I really wanted to believe him. My 'powers' were getting out of control and I don't want to hurt or _kill_ anyone. Plus this man looked sincere, like he really wanted to help me and he said that I'd be training alongside three other kids. I've never had friends before so that part would be fun to experience.

I told him I'd do it and he looked pleased. He gave me a plane ticket scheduled to leave tomorrow at 11:00 a.m. I smirked at him realizing that he anticipated this answer. He patted my back saying that he saw a lot of potential in me. I smiled at the ground as I thanked him and that pretty much brings us to where we are now.

I overlooked the scenery thinking about what I agreed to. It would be hard to leave Brazil but not my old life. My mom left when I was really young and my dad kicked me out when I was six leaving me to fend for myself. I haven't even seen my four other siblings after that. Nobody here liked me because I was always stealing food or getting into _and_ causing trouble. I'm sure nobody would mind me leaving...in fact they probably pray for it. It's not like I have anything to lose.

But why did I feel so sad. I want to experience new things but what if it isn't what I expect. What if they all hate me? I can't worry about it...I already said yes. I can't back out. I guess I'll see what it's like tomorrow.

I boarded the plane and sat in my seat in coach. I was in a window seat and thankfully nobody sat beside me. I guess it would eventually be one of the new students. The only downside was that I was going to be one this plane for hours. I stared at the screen on the back of the seat in front of me and watched the monitor of the plane fly from Rio to Texas. I tried to get some sleep and waited for the first stop.

A while later the plane landed and I watched as some passengers got off while others got on. I peered down the aisle as I saw people after people get on. I looked out the window and felt someone plop themselves down in the seat next to me. When I looked over I saw a blonde cowboy with light blue eyes and a tall hat that I assumed was going to annoy the person sitting behind him. He stuck his hand out and introduced himself.

"Howdy my name is Clay Bailey." He uttered with a southern accent that you'd expect him to speak with.

I shook his hand and replied. "Hi...I'm Raimundo Pedrosa." I smiled slightly and looked back out the window. Honestly, I was pretty uncomfortable. I've never had friends so I wasn't socially inclined. Talking to people wasn't my strong suit but running away...I was good at that. He sighed, probably assuming that I wasn't a people person. Well I didn't just come on this journey to stop evil...I wanted to meet people too. Might as well make the effort.

"So...Clay, where are you flying to?" I asked as friendly as I could.

He turned around and started talking very casually. "I'm flying to China actually. I was asked to go to a school there."

I suddenly realized that he was one of the students I'd be training with. At least there was something to talk about now.

"You're going to that Xiaolin Temple aren't you?" I asked.

He stared at me, "How did you-"

"...I'm going too."

He seemed to lighten up a little more at that.

"Are you the dragon of earth?" I asked.

"Uh...yeah. How did you know?" he questioned.

I just shrugged. "Seemed to fit you."

"You don't know me." He chuckled.

I laughed too realising he was right. "Well you seem really down to earth and the farm type so I just assumed."

"That is some very stereotypical deductive reasoning." He replied.

I just laughed again and leaned back in my chair.

"So what's your element?" Clay asked me.

"Wind." I replied.

"So...why do you think you're wind?" he asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Oh come on. You knew mine without knowing me." He said.

"Well, I liked running and hopping buildings back home." I replied.

"You hopped buildings? Isn't that kind of dangerous?" He raised one brow though it wasn't visible under his hair.

I wasn't about to tell him that it was the best way to escape being caught after stealing so I replied with the best answer I could come up with. "It was fun."

He just laughed. "So where are you from?"

"Brazil...Rio to be specific."

We spent the next two hours talking about ourselves and our interests. I was relieved to finally have a friend or an acquaintance. If the other two kids were horrible at least I'd have Clay. Suddenly I grabbed my stomach and drank my water trying to calm it down. The plane was going through turbulence and I was not handling it well.

"Are you okay?" Clay asked concerned.

"No...I feel sick." I started hyperventilating and Clay started chuckling to himself.

"Have you ever been on a plane before?" he asked.

"No...this isn't funny!"

"Come on Rai, it's just turbulence...you know...a little wind." He laughed a little more.

"You're enjoying this too much...and Rai?"

"What! You're name is very long. Two syllables is a long as a name should be." Clay argued.

"Forget what I said about down to earth." I retaliated.

Clay laughed as I grimaced and held my stomach tighter.

"Just get some rest and you'll feel better." He advised. I did as he was told and waited until we landed in Tokyo.

"Rai...Rai wake up." Clay shook my shoulder until I was awake.

"What?" I grumbled. I didn't like when I was forced to wake up.

"We've landed in Tokyo. Time to meet the third Dragon."

"Oh...okay." I wiped my eyes and sat up trying to spot the third student. Clay was doing the same. After a few minutes a girl walked on. She had deep, sapphire blue eyes and raven black hair that bounced in their respective pigtails. She glided to a seat situated in front of us and looked puzzled to see someone sitting there.

"Excuse me mister," She explained with a voice like angels. "I think you're in the wrong seat."

"I beg your pardon?" The man said back.

She looked a little more agitated. "My ticket says 24B while yours is 24D."

"I could have sworn this was the right seat."

"No...No it's not. Yours is on the other side of the aisle." She said a little more bitterly.

"Well I'm sorry...I'll just be going then." He started getting his things from the overhead compartment.

The girl gently tapped her foot while her arms were folded across her chest. "Could you move any slower?" She shouted.

He looked at her like he was kind of frightened and tried going faster than hastily climbed into his seat.

She took her correct one and sarcastically uttered "thanks."

Clay and I looked at each other...knowing this was the third student and in unison we said, "Fire."

We chuckled for a bit but stifled it as Clay tapped her shoulder. She turned around swiftly and looked at us.

"Howdy there lil Missy. Are ya headed for China by any chance?"

"Uh, yeah? Why?" She asked.

"Well that's where we're headed as well. My name's Clay Bailey."

"Raimundo Pedrosa." I replied as I shook her hand. I know it sounds lame but I got chills when she touched me and I could feel my face heating up.

"Hi, I'm Kimiko Tohomiko."

Clay's jaw practically dropped to the floor when he heard that. "Is y-your dad Toshiro by any chance?"

"Yeah." She laughed.

I looked around at them hoping one of them would fill me in.

"What's your problem?" I asked Clay.

He looked at me incredulously. "Have you ever heard of Tohomiko Electronics?"

I shook my head and they continued to stare at me. I put my hands up in defence. "What? It isn't a big deal."

"Did you grow up in a box Rai? Everyone knows Tohomiko Electronics!" Clay said.

"Well I haven't." I replied.

The rest of the flight was spent with Kimiko and Clay laughing at me for other obvious things I wasn't aware of and when we weren't talking to Kimiko he accused me of liking her.

"Come on Rai...I see the way you look at her." Clay nudged my arm.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, didn't realize I was staring at her wrong."

"Just admit it." Clay grinned. "You know I'm right."

"No...You're not."

Clay just shook his head. "Well I know I'm right."

I leaned back in my chair and waited for us to land in China.

We stood outside waiting for the ride that was supposed to come 30 minutes ago. A couple minutes later a tiny lizard came by.

"Hello kids. My name is Dojo Kanojo Cho but you can call me Dojo."

"Thank god!" I exclaimed. "You're name is too long for our resident drama queen Clay over here."

The Texan just glared at me as I shrugged my arms.

"So what are ya doing here Dojo?" Clay asked.

"I'm your ride."

I knew it was rude but I burst out laughing. It was just so ridiculous. He was so tiny.

"What's so funny?" Dojo whined.

"Well you're just so small." I said...controlling my laughter much better at this point.

All of a sudden he transformed into a forty foot dragon and glared at me. "Who's small now?"

For the second time that day I put my hands up in defence. "You could have saved us a lot of trouble if you showed up like that."

He huffed and we all climbed on. While we were flying in the air I smiled as the wind flew past me. If this would be a regular thing...I could get used to it.

"So while we are waiting to get to the temple mind telling me your names and elements." Dojo looked back as he asked his question.

"I'm Kimiko Tohomiko...dragon of fire."

"Interesting." Dojo mused. "Not a lot of female fire elementals around."

"I'm Clay Bailey, Dragon of Earth."

Dojo nodded his head and looked at me.

"I'm Raimundo Pedrosa. Dragon of the wind."

"Should've known. Wind elementals are difficult. They're always joking around and causing trouble."

"Hey!" I defended. His definition did sound accurate but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Well you haven't really proved otherwise." He shot back.

I just rolled my eyes as we continued flying. In no time at all we landed at a huge temple. I looked at it in awe. I've never seen any building so beautiful. In the doorway stood Master Fung and a short yellow kid in red robes.

Dojo shrunk back down and perched himself on Master Fung's shoulders.

"I will leave you all to get acquainted." Master Fung said as he left into the building.

The young boy ran towards us with a huge, confident grin on his face. "I am Omi. Xiaolin Dragon of Water and I am the most competent and powerful dragon in the world!"

I just rolled my eyes. This kid was clearly oblivious to proper manners by the way he was boasting about his abilities. His ego needed some retuning but despite myself, I couldn't help but smile.

We all spent a few minutes introducing ourselves until Dojo came out twitching and itching himself. He explained in much detail about his rash and when he supersized I was hesitant to get on. He explained something about retrieving a Shen Gong Wu before the clutches of evil did.

We flew through the air and the whole time I couldn't help but think I made the right decision in coming here.

I had already made friends and was enjoying myself immensely. There's no other place that I'd rather be. For the first time in my life I was truly happy and I knew that I was home.

**Well that's it. Just had to get this story out of my system. I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
